A Twisted Love
by LinkTriforce
Summary: A short little thing about a character trying to come to terms with someone who loves him. Only a monolouge guys, give it a shot. PG for the slight slash.


This is a monologue guys, meaning a short play like thing with usually only one person talking to them self or someone. I choose to not really have a set person, so you can choose who it is in your own mind. Oh, and by the way I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Twisted Love  
  
Setting: A small and slightly messy room, with clothes lying all  
around the floor and various pieces of trash mixed in. A few posters are  
up of sports. A small twin bed is lying in the back corner with a small  
table beside it. A cabinet stands opposite the bed.  
  
Actor Description: Only one person is in the room, sitting on the bed  
with his head in his hands at the start of the monologue. He looks young,  
almost 14, but in reality he is almost 18. Adding to the distortion are  
his baggy clothes, which hides the fact that he is actually very skinny.  
He looks confused or nervous, maybe even unnerved.  
  
Back Ground: Only a few minuets ago a friend told him a secret and  
through out the monologue he is trying to sort through it and work it out  
on his own.  
  
Acting Directions: The actor should seem very random in his words and  
thoughts, almost unorganized as he says things that come to his mind  
without thinking about them first.  
  
(Deep Breath) What was I supposed to do? Punch him? Abandon him? Tell  
him to never come near me anymore? I, I didn't feel the need to do any of  
those things...I didn't want to. All I did was sit there and stare at the  
floor while he told me everything in between his faint sobs. What else  
can you do when your best friend tells you he loves you? It wasn't really  
a shock...I mean, I had thought that he might for like a month now...but  
when it turns into a fact...coming from the very person...everything  
becomes much clearer than before. When something like this happens,  
without even telling it to, your brain picks up hints and small gestures  
in the past that should have let you know what was really going on. Like,  
it always seemed he wanted something more or he would always become sad  
and non-talkative when I told him how much I liked the new girlfriend I  
hooked up with. In fact...he told me it's been about two years since he  
began to love me, and I had only just started to notice something! It  
makes me feel kinda dumb for not seeing it before. When he finally told  
me... everything seemed so obvious. (Stands up from the bed and begins to  
pace around the room with his arms crossed)  
  
Why didn't I see it? Why should I have? He was my best friend, not  
someone who stared at you from across the class room or, or passed you an  
anonymous note with only three choice words written on it. (Stops Pacing)  
No...he was the person who sat next to you throughout high school while  
you talked quietly back and forth, copying each others paper so you can  
get done faster. Just a few minuets ago...I realized that I had never  
truly noticed the way he looked at me every now and then, like he was day  
dreaming or something. I did see it...but it was always a sad, solemn,  
look. I never would have thought it was because he loved me. (Resumes  
pacing with a pause) I think I know why it was always a sad look though.  
He knows that we...can never really be together. I'm straight and  
he's...well...not. It has to be bad for him... but a part of me wants to  
understand why; why he is the way he is, why he loves me.  
  
He and I have been friends for, for years now! Best friends. Sure,  
we've had our fights and such, but one of us always made up for it any  
way we would. We didn't want to lose our friendship over some stupid  
squabble. But this is something different...way different. I wonder how  
things are going to be now that it's out in the open. I'd like to think  
it would remain the same as it has always been, but history and  
experience say otherwise. Things will change whether I want them to or  
not. (Long Pause)  
Love is... is hard enough as it is... but when it comes from your best  
friend of the same sex... its just that much worse. Love can't be explained  
in words... it just can't. No one will ever be able to, even if the whole  
feeling of love is coursing through their body at that very moment. It  
can't be put into words. Of course...I do love him...just not in the same  
way.  
(Leans his forehead against the nearest wall with his eyes closed) So  
what can I do now? What can I possibly say to him that would put a close  
on this and make both him and myself feel better about all this, if  
something like that is even possible... Should I just tell him flat out  
the way I feel, that I could never return his love the same way? Or  
should I leave that whole part out, and tell him that I really don't mind  
and I still want him as a friend?  
Who's the guy that said ignorance is bliss? Well... he was right,  
that's for sure. I'm glad that he told me and got it off his chest... but  
my life would be so much better not knowing this twisted love. (Turns  
around and leans his back on the wall) Me and him both will just have to  
talk it out together, if he's willing. I hope to god he is, the only way  
him and me both are going to get through this, is together. Just like  
when we were normal friends, we always worked it out together, and I'm  
not going to let that change.  
(Turns around when he hears a faint knock on his door. He takes  
another deep breath and opens it slowly as the lights fade.)  
  
Happy now? Try to review it if you can please. If I get some I'll write  
another one about the other person waiting in the other room. 


End file.
